starwarsfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Галактическая гражданская война/Канон
|side3= |side4= |commanders1=*Тиаан Джерджеррод† *Джхаред Монферрат† *Дарт Сидиус† *Фирмус Пиетт† *Уилхафф Таркин† *Дарт Вейдер† *Кассио ТаггеЗвёздные войны. Дарт Вейдер 7: Тени и секреты, часть 1 |commanders2=*Акбар *Лэндо Калриссиан *Ян Додонна *Оби-Ван Кеноби† *Крикс Мадин *канцлер Мон Мотма *Лея Органа *Карлист Риекан *Люк Скайуокер *Хан Соло |commanders3= |commanders4= }} Галактическая гражданская война ( ) - галактический конфликт между Галактической Империей и Альянсом за восстановление Республики, желавшим восстановить власть демократии в галактике. Истоки восстания восходят к Войнам клонов, когда ячейки повстанцев, оснащённые Галактической Республикой и Орденом джедаев, сражались против Конфедерации независимых систем. После того, как Верховный Канцлер Палпатин, под обликом которого скрывался Лорд ситхов Дарт Сидиус, преобразовал Республику в Империю и уничтожил Орден джедаев, многие ячеек повстанцев начали бороться с Империей. В дальнейшем, большинство этих ячеек объединились, сформировав, таким образом, Альянс повстанцев. Первой крупной победой Альянса над Империей стала операция по краже чертежей «Звезды Смерти», боевой станции Империи, способной разрушить планету. Эти чертежи были доставлены командованию Альянса повстанцев принцессой Леей Органой, при помощи её товарищей: Люка Скайуокера и Хана Соло. Анализ этих чертежей позволил Повстанцам победить в битве при Явине, в которой Скайуокер, при поддержке Соло, смог уничтожить «Звезду Смерти». Последовавшая за этим серия атак Альянса, таких как нападение на ведущий имперский военный завод, существенно ослабили Империю. В результате Империя начала охоту за Альянсом по всей галактике, и возглавил её Дарт Вейдер - Тёмный лорд ситхов и главный силовик Императора. В ходе долгих поисков войска Вейдера обнаружили Альянс на планете Хот. В результате состоявшейся там битвы силы Альянса были разбиты, а его флот был вынужден пуститься в бегство, скрываясь от Империи. Шесть месяцев спустя, Император позволил Альянсу узнать о существовании второй «Звезды Смерти», что было частью его плана по уничтожению Восстания. Альянс, веривший в то, что они организуют неожиданное нападение, начал битву при Эндоре. Во время битвы Скайуокер, узнавший, что Вейдер приходится ему родным отцом, вступил в схватку с Тёмным лордом в последней дуэли на борту «Звезды Смерти». Император попытался убить Скайуокера, но вид израненного сына привёл Вейдера к искуплению, и Тёмный лорд сбросил Императора в шахту реактора, где тот встретил свою смерть. Вейдер умер от травм полученных во время битвы, тем самым положив конец правлению ситхов в галактике. Тем временем, Альянс уничтожил вторую «Звезду Смерти» и это, наряду со смертью Императора и Вейдера, стало переломным моментом для Империи. В результате образовавшегося вакуума во власти, среди моффов Империи началась борьба за власть. Стараясь оградить своих людей от известий о смерти Императора, губернатор Аделхард установил блокаду в секторе Аноат, прозванную Железной блокадой, что привело к восстанию в секторе. Год спустя, Империя сражалась с новой Республикой в битве за Джакку. Официально Галактическая гражданская война считается завершённой с подписанием Галактического соглашения после поражения Империи в вышеуказанной битве. Несмотря на это, преемник режима - Первый орден - продолжил тайно наращивать свою военную мощь, в нарушение договора. История Операция по уничтожению «Звезды Смерти» Получение планов «Звезды Смерти» Спустя девятнадцать лет после формирования Галактической Империи, шпионы Альянса повстанцев узнали о строительстве Империей «Звезды Смерти», и, получив возможность выкрасть планы боевой станции, передали их на борт корабля принцессы Леи Органы «Тантив IV». Секретная миссия на Татуине «Опустошитель» преследует «Тантив IV».]] Получив планы, Органа спешно направилась к пустынной планете Татуин, где рассчитывала заручится помощью мастера-джедая Оби-Вана Кеноби. Однако Дарт Вейдер сумел догнать и во время космического сражения над пустынной планетой захватить «Тантив IV». Войска Вейдера ворвались на корабль Органы, вынудив её спрятать планы «Звёзды Смерти» в память астромеханического дроида серии R2, R2-D2. Он, вместе с протокольным дроидом C-3PO, воспользовавшись спасательной капсулой, покинули корабль и оказались на Татуине, где их нашли джавы, которые продали дроидов Оуэну Ларсу, дяде Люка Скайуокера. Когда Скайуокер чистил дроидов, он наткнулся на часть послания записанного в память R2-D2 и заинтересовался им. Однако R2-D2, действуя согласно своей программе, по которой он являлся собственностью Оби-Вана Кеноби, сбежал от новых хозяев в попытке разыскать Кеноби. После столкновения с тускенами в Дюнном море, Скайуокер встретился с Кеноби. В доме отшельника R2-D2 показал Кеноби и Скайукеру полную версию сообщения, в котором Органа просила о помощи. Вскоре молодой фермер и старый отшельник обнаружили, что имперские штурмовики напали на джав, продавших Скайуокеру и его дяде двух дроидов, в надежде найти планы «Звезды Смерти». С тревогой за жизнь родных, Скайуокер вернулся на ферму, где обнаружил её сожжённой дотла, а тётю и дядю - убитыми. После этого он присоединился к Кеноби и они направились в Мос-Эйсли, где договорились с капитаном, Ханом Соло, и вторым пилотом, Чубаккой, корабля «Тысячелетний сокол» о том, чтобы доставить их и двух дроидов на Альдераан, с целью доставить туда планы смертельного оружия Империи. Галактический император Палпатин повернул этот конфликт в свою пользу и распустил Имперский Сенат. Уничтожение Альдераана Оказавшись в плену у Империи, Органа была помещена под стражу на «Звезде Смерти» и подверглась пыткам, которыми руководил лично Вейдер, желавший выяснить местонахождение тайной базы Альянса. Когда пытки не сработали, гранд-мофф Уилхафф Таркин решил получить информацию от Органы другим способом - угрожая уничтожить родной мир принцессы, планету Альдераан. В страхе от возможной потери Альдераана, но всё же не желая раскрывать местонахождение базы Альянса, Органа соврала Таркину, указав, что база повстанцев находится на Дантуине. Таркин, убеждённый в своей победе, отдал приказ продолжить операцию по уничтожению Альдераана, объяснив это тем, что Дантуин "слишком удалён" для эффективной демонстрации возможностей «Звезды Смерти». Таким образом, Альдераан был уничтожен одним выстрелом «Звезды Смерти», который убил миллиарды жизней и продемонстрировал истинную мощь Империи. Освобождение принцессы Леи После разрушения Альдераана Таркин отдал приказ направить на Дантуин разведывательный отряд для подтверждения информации о том, что база повстанцев действительно там. В это время «Тысячелетний сокол» вышел из гиперпространства на орбите Альдераана и обнаружил, что планета уничтожена. Опасаясь, что их может опознать пролетевший рядом с ними звёздный истребитель TIE/LN, они попытались остановить его, но попали под действие луча захвата «Звезды Смерти» и оказались на борту боевой станции. Там Скайуокер, Соло и Чубакка отправились на спасение Органы, пока Кеноби в одиночку отключал один из генераторов притягивающего луча и выяснял отношения с Дартом Вейдером. Когда Таркин узнал о том, что Органа соврала ему, а база повстанцев на Дантуине оказалась давно заброшенной, тот приказал казнить её. Однако, прежде чем приказ был приведён в исполнение, стало известно что пленница сбежала. С боем пробираясь сквозь коридоры станции, беглецы: Скайуокер, Соло, Органа и Чубакка (а также дроиды C-3PO и R2-D2), в итоге добрались до ангара и смогли покинуть станцию но «Соколе». Но прежде чем улететь, Скайуокер увидел как Кеноби бьётся со своим бывшим падаванаом - Дартом Вейдером. Давая шанс Скайуокеру и остальным спастись, старый джедай пожертвовал собой, позволив световому мечу Вейдера сразить себя. Но прежде чем смертоносное остриё меча коснулось его тела, оно растворилось и мастер-джедай стал единым с Силой. Гражданские беспорядки альдераанцев Беспорядки начались после уничтожения Альдераана Империей. Слухи о произошедшем начали достигать альдераанское население Корусанта, которое поначалу просто выражало недовольство, затем переросшее в волну ярости, когда слухи о разрушении планеты подтвердились. Недовольства переросли в беспорядки, продлившиеся несколько дней, пока для наведения порядка не были направлены силы безопасности и штурмовики. Однако, когда войска вышли на улицы, штурмовики открыли огонь из своих бластеров. Это вынудило толпу рассеяться, а на следующий день силы полиции хватали каждого, кто осмеливался выйти на улицу. Спустя сутки после этого, штурмовики начали арестовывать альдераанцев и увозить их на допросы.One Thousand Levels Down Битва при Явине «Тысячелетнему соколу» удалось сбежать с боевой станции, но вскоре его настигли несколько TIE истребителей. Сумев отбиться от истребителей, «Сокол» смог уйти в гиперпространство и оторваться от имперцев. Однако всё оказалось напрасным, так как Таркин заранее распорядился поместить следящее устройство на корабль беглецов и специально отпустил их. В результате, экипаж «Сокола» сами привели Империю к секретной базе Повстанцев на Явине IV. была первой крупной победой Альянса повстанцев.]] В Великом храме массасси Альянс повстанцев проанализировал технические данные и выработал план атаки на станцию, инициатором которого выступил генерал Ян Додонна. Когда Звезда Смерти приблизилась к базе на расстояние выстрела суперлазера, корабли повстанцев предприняли отчаянную попытку уничтожить станцию. План Додонны заключался в том, что группа истребителей должна была проникнуть в одну из траншей на поверхности «Звезды Смерти» и следовать в ней до вентиляционного отверстия шахты охлаждения реактора станции, после чего сбросить в неё протонные торпеды, которые, достигнув реактора, вызовут цепную реакцию, способную уничтожить боевую станцию. В этой решающей битве пилоты Альянса столкнулись с много превышающими их силами имперских истребителей и заградительным огнём турболазеров, стремившихся сделать всё возможное, чтобы атака захлебнулась. Недооценив шансы повстанцев, Таркин отказался отправить подкрепление силам сражавшимся с истребителями повстанцев. Он также проигнорировал предупреждение от одного из своих подчинённых о вероятной угрозе и продолжил атаку на Явин IV. Пилоты повстанцев несли огромные потери, один за одним сбиваемые Дартом Вейдером и другими имперскими пилотами. Оставшись практически последними членами ударной команды повстанцев, Люк Скайуокер, Биггс Дарклайтер и Ведж Антиллес совершили последнюю попытку атаки на шахту вентиляции. Вейдер сбил Дарклайтера и, подбив истребитель Антиллеса, заставил его выйти из боя, однако спустя несколько мгновений его истребитель также был подбит «Тысячелетним соколом». Таким образом Соло вывел Вейдера из битвы, позволив Скайуокеру возможность сделать решающий залп по вентиляционному отверстию. Выстрел оказался успешным, и спустя мгновение «Звезда Смерти» была уничтожена, унеся с собой миллионы имперских жизней. Явин IV, как и Альянс повстанцев, был спасён от гибели. После Явина Эвакуация Явина После ключевой победы над империей и посвящённой этому королевской церемонии награждения Повстанцы приступили к немедленной эвакуации с Явина 4, чтобы найти новую, неизвестную Империи, базу для проведения своих операций. Чтобы помочь с эвакуацией к плонете были стянуты все флоты Восстания, а генерал Ян Додонна приступил к поискам новой планеты для размещения базы.Звёздные войны: Принцесса Лея, часть 1 Миссия по спасению выживших альдераанцев Во время эвакуации с Явина, принцесса Органа, вместе с пилотом-повстанцем Эваан Варлейн и астродроидом R2-D2, осуществила операцию по спасению уцелевших после Катастрофы альдераанцев, на которых Галактическая Империя начала охоту. Сперва они тайно покинули базу на Явине 4, несмотря на возражения Яна Додонны. После побега они отправились на Набу, где отыскали группу альдераанцев музыкантов, называющуюся «Мелодичным Орденом», после чего отправились на Салласт. В тайне от Органы и её спутников Империя следила за ними куда бы они не направлялись через обширную сеть шпионов, раскинутую по всей галактике. Нападения Империи Империя приступила к нападениям на некоторые позиции Восстания, при этом эскадрилья «Наштах» была вынуждена совершать по несколько вылетов в неделю, зачастую с плохой предварительной разведкой. Она потеряла трёх пилотов в битве при Портокари, в то время как эскадрилья «Банши» потеряла двух пилотов на Финдаре. После этого Империя направила оперативную группу в систему Джован. После потери «Звезды Смерти» у Явина, Империя мобилизировала эти подразделения и преобразовала TIE пилотов внутри той же система управления. Компания Среднего Кольца Альянс повстанцев, чтобы укрепить достигнутый у Явина успех, начал военную компанию в Среднем Кольце. Это была одна из крупнейших компаний, проведённая Альянсом. В ней принимали участие мобильные подразделения, такие как рота «Сумерки», и тысячи звёздных кораблей. Однако, по прошествии девяти месяцев, после того как рота «Сумерки» прошла через множество битв на разных мирах, Верховное командование Восстания решило, что флот чрезмерно растянут и компанию следует сосредоточить на обороне подконтрольных Альянсу территорий. Вскоре после этого войска начали отступление. Рота «Сумерки» эвакуировала свою базу, и позже приняла участие в крупном сражении на Хайдорал Прайм.Celebration Anaheim Del Rey Sampler 2015 Операции по спасению Бефорина Схватка над Ллаником В то время как лейтенант Люк Скайуокер на борту «Сокровища пустыни» выполнял миссию по спасению Драсилы Бефорин и налаживанию путей поставки припасов, он был свидетелем сражения между звёздным разрушителем и звёздным кораблём купоханцев.Наследник джедаев Миссия на Родии Чтобы обеспечить Альянс повстанцев необходимыми материалами для дальнейшего ведения войны, Люк Скайуокер организовал секретную контрабандистскую линию снабжения на Родии, после чего направился на Фекс, для выполнения очередного задание. Империя в смятении Нападение на Саймун-1 После уничтожения «Звезды Смерти» по всей Империи вспыхнули беспорядки. Альянс повстанцев решил воспользоватся этим для нападения, проникновения и уничтожения военного завода «Альфа» на Саймуне-1 - крупнейшей оружейной фабрики в галактике. Миссия на Пашере и Деноне Предупреждённый Органой слепо не доверять Келен, отец которой был биотехнологическим магнатом, Скайуокер направился на Пашер вместе с Келен и R2-D2, чтобы получить от её отца данные об их месте назначения и необходимое для выживания в атмосфере планеты оборудование. Спасение с Омерета The Jewel was intercepted by bounty hunters and a confrontation ensued between the rebels and their pursuers. Despite the formers' victory, Kelen was killed by one of the bounty hunters while rescuing and completed his mission by reuniting Bephorin with her family. Переговоры с картелем хаттов После нескольких крупных неудач, потери «Звезды Смерти» и уничтожения военного завода «Альфа», Империи в срочном порядке потребовалось восстановить поставки вооружения. Для этого, на переговоры с картелем хаттов направился Дарт Вейдер, чтобы заручится поддержкой Джаббы Хатта в вопросе поставок оружия для Императора, и нанять нескольких охотников за головами для своих собственных интересов.Звёздные войны. Дарт Вейдер 1: Вейдер Нападения пиратов Воспользовавшись воцарившимся в Империи хаосом, группа пиратов, финансируемая криминальными семьями синдиката Крайморах, начала нападать на имперские грузовые суда с оружием. Однако Империя быстро положила этому конец, когда, после обнаружения космической станции пиратов, провела успешную атаку на неё, в ходе которой все пираты были уничтожены.Звёздные войны. Дарт Вейдер 3: Вейдер, часть 3 Напряжённость между ситхами Личные миссии Вейдера В разгар войны между Империей и Альянсом повстанцев произошёл раскол между Дартом Сидиусом и Дартом Вейдером, вызванный событиями этой войны. Попав в немилость Императора, Вейдер посетил сначала III-й закрытый мир, где он встретился с Афрой, а затем Джеонозис, где Лорд ситхов занимался поиском личной армии дроидов-коммандос серии BX, ранее принадлежавших Конфедерации независимых систем. В это же время нанятый Вейдером у Джаббы охотник за головами, вуки, прозванный Чёрным Кррсантаном, обнаружил заговор агента Императора, который намеревался свергнуть Лорда ситхов.Звёздные войны. Дарт Вейдер 5: Вейдер, часть 5 Миссия на исследовательской базе Кайло-IV Вейдер, вместе с Афраой и двумя взводами дроидов-коммандос серии BX, напал на исследовательскую базу Кайло-IV, чтобы уничтожить своего потенциального соперника и вернуть расположение Сидиуса. Атака на прайд Сон-туул Под командованием гранд-генерала Кассио Тагге, войска Империи начали жестоко преследовать криминальных лидеров Внешнего Кольца, до этого остававшихся нетронутыми и разбили прайд Сон-туул, основавшийся на Сон-тууле, который был основным конкурентом Клан хаттов. Дарт Вейдер, вернувшийся со своей собственной миссии, Использовал ожного из наёмников Прайда, снабдив его следящим устройством, чтобы проникнуть на их базу. Уничтожив базу Прайда, он заполучил все принадлежащие организации кредиты. Татуин, Дандоран и Эр'Кит Подразделению наёмников на Татуине было предложено принять участие в атаке на лагерь таскенов вместе с местным гарнизоном, для поддержания власти Империи и её порядка на планете. Также наёмники помогали Альянсу за восстановление Республики, которому нужна была помощь в её миссии по возвращению ворованных кланом хаттов медикаментов на планете Дандоран.Звёздные войны: Вторжение, chapter 1 Кризис на Дандоране Позже произошло столкновение Империи и Восстания за контроль над планетой Дандоран, который вскоре распространился на всю планету. Во время этой эскалации, на одной из исследовательских станций произошла вспышка неизвестного вируса, где проводилась разработка биологического оружия, прозванного проект «Чёрное крыло», во время которой произошла авария, убившая всех находящихся на станции, а затем вирус возродил их трупы, превратив их в ужасных монстров. Персонал станции успел отправить призыв о помощи, но когда на него пришёл ответ, на станции не осталось никого, кто мог бы принять его. Тогда и стало понятно, что орды нежити заполонили Дандоран. Империя старалась не допустить распространение вируса на другие планеты, в то время как Повстанцев пытался отыскать источник заражения. Битва на Эр'Ките Позже Империя вступила в сражение на Эр'Ките, для подавления группы работорговцев, называвших себя «Кровавый рассвет».Звёздные войны: Вторжение, Secret Alliances campaign Битва за Татуин Стремясь удержать и сохранить контроль над Татуином, Империя вступала в столкновения с Альянсом и многочисленными третьими сторонами, рассчитывающими получить контроль над планетой.Звёздные войны: Вторжение, Battle for Tatooine campaign Изменчивые времена Битва за Хот Спустя три года после битвы при Явине Империя направила дроидов-разведчиков по всей галактике чтобы разыскать место, где повстанцы основали свою новую базу. По полученным от одного из дроидов данным, которые был проверенны капитаном Пиеттом и Вейдером, Империя обнаружила местонахождения базы повстанцев на ледяной планете Хот. Несмотря на то, что база «Эхо» была эвакуирована за одиннадцать часов,и корабли повстанцев смогли прорваться сквозь имперскую блокаду, битва за Хот всё равно была огромным поражением для Альянса, который был вынужден покинуть планету и отступить, и блестящей победой для Империи, спустя многие годы смуты. Имперский захват Беспина После битвы на Хоте, небольшая группа повстанцев, ведомая Ханом Соло, в попытке скрыться от флота Империи, которым командовал Дарт Вейдер, была вынуждена искать убежище на Беспине. Однако охотник за головами Боба Фетт выследил их и выдал повстанцев Империи, которой они были нужны чтобы подготовить западню для Люка Скайуокера. В конечном итоге, мышеловка захлопнулась, и Скайуокер узнал, что на самом деле связывало его и Вейдера. Однако вскоре имперцы обнаружили, что сами были преданы, как им казалось вначале преданными, властителями Облачного города. Лидерам Повстанцев вновь удалось выскользнуть из сжимающегося кулака Империи, но в этот раз они заплатили куда большую цену чем прежде. Скайуокер получил увечье во время дуэли с Вейдером, а Соло оказался замороженным в карбонит и увезён охотником за головами Феттом к Джаббе Хатту. Разбитый и понёсший потери, Альянс снова ушёл от преследующий его Империи, однако Беспин остался под контролем Империи. Триумф Альянса Спасение Хана Соло Спустя какое-то время, Органа и Скайуокер организовали миссию по спасению Соло из плена Джаббы Хатта. Они раздельно пробрались в дворец хатта. Первым прибыл Скайуокер, но Джабба отказался заключать с ним сделку и попытался убить джедая, скормив его ранкору. Следом прибыла Органа под видом охотника за головами, приведшего к хатту Чубакку. Ей удалось освободить Соло из карбонита, но и она попала в плен. Вскоре Скайуокера, сумевшего победить чудовище, Соло и Чубакку приговорили к казни в Большой яме Каркуна, однако они смогли отбиться от охранников хатта и сбежать, а Лее удалось убить Джаббу.Звёздные войны. Эпизод VI: Возвращение джедая Перегруппировка Альянса над Салластом Тем временем, согласно отчёту, доставленному Императору Палпатину, флот Альянса был собран у Салласта. После возвращения Органы и остальных, Мотма и Акбар провели собрание всего флота Альянса и вскоре после этого, через гиперпространство, направились к Эндору. Битва при Эндоре Повстанцы направили ударную группу под командованием Соло на один из спутников Эндора, для захвата Имперского генератора щита, защищавшего вторую «Звезду Смерти». Император, однако, специально подстроил утечку данных о проекте на Эндоре, чтобы утроить ловушку для Альянса повстанцев, и ударная группа попала в этот капкан. Когда флот Восстания прибыл на орбиту спутника Эндора, в надежде обнаружить беззащитную боевую станцию, они были ошеломлены, когда увидели активный щит станции и поджидавшие их огромные силы Имперского флота. Команда Соло, заключившая союз с поселением эвоков, смогла с их помощью уничтожить генератор щита. В космосе в это время крейсеры под командованием Акбара вели борьбу со звёздными разрушителями Империи, в то время как группа истребителей под руководством Калриссиана атаковали «Звезду Смерти» чтобы уничтожить её главный реактор. Сдавшийся Вейдеру Скайуокер предстал перед Палпатином. Между Люком и Вейдером началось сражение на световых мечах, но когда Скайуокер отказался переходить на тёмную сторону Силы, Император попытался убить его Молниями Силы, но в этот момент в Вейдере пробудился Энакиин Скайуокер и бывший Тёмный владыка повернулся против Палпатина и убил его. Калриссиан и Антиллес смогли уничтожить реактор боевой станции, что привело к окончательному поражению Империи. Свою победу Альянс отпраздновал на спутнике Эндора, в деревне эвоков. Период смуты Железная блокада Новость о поражении Империи разлетелась по Галактике, словно ураган. Услышав о этом, губернатор Аделхард отказался верить новостям и заблокировал сектор Аноат, установив в нём свою власть, распространяемую через солдат-истребителей. Его власти противостояли различные преступные и дворянские силы региона. Завершающая фаза Битва за Джакку Нападение на пустынную планету Джакку явилось последним отчаянным рывком остатков Галактической Империи в попытке вернуть утраченные позиции. Сам по себе мир не представлял из себя никакой ценности, но его расположение на ключевом звёздном маршруте давало огромное стратегическое преимущество. Значительные имперские силы были брошены на захват планеты с расчётом на последующую оккупацию, основание и развитие военных баз. Имперский флот вышел на орбиту, вступил в бой с республиканскими кораблями и приступил к высадке десанта на поверхность. Экипировка и выучка не помогли штурмовикам - все наземные атаки были отбиты. Также было сбито немало имперских разрушителей, таких как «Наносящий удар». Корабль упал посреди пустыни и в послевоенные годы стал местной достопримечательностью, а также источником дохода для мусорщиков. Последствия войны Подписание Галактического соглашения Стороны, истощённые войной, подписали между собой Галактическое соглашение, предписывающее, в числе прочих пунктов, ограничение контингента армии и флота, запрет пыток и расовой дискриминации, а также закреплявшее Корусант за Новой Республикой. Реорганизация Империи Позже Империя была преобразована в Первый орден, который начал тайно, в нарушение соглашений, увеличивать военный потенциал, в частности, приступил к строительству базы «Старкиллер» в Неизведанных Регионах, чтобы захватить власть над Галактикой. Появления *''Star Wars: Story Before The Force Awakens'' *''Изгой-один'' *''Звёздные войны. Эпизод IV: Новая надежда'' *''A New Hope Read-Along Storybook and CD'' *''Новая надежда: Принцесса, негодяй и парень с фермы'' *''Побег от Дарта Вейдера'' *''Epic Yarns: A New Hope'' *''Star Wars: Battle Pod'' *''Звёздные войны: Принцесса Лея'' * *''Наследник джедаев'' *''Звёздные войны 1: Скайуокер наносит удар, часть 1'' *''Звёздные войны 2: Скайуокер наносит удар, часть 2'' *''Звёздные войны 3: Скайуокер наносит удар, часть 3'' *''Звёздные войны. Дарт Вейдер 1: Вейдер'' *''Звёздные войны 4: Скайуокер наносит удар, часть 4'' *''Звёздные войны. Дарт Вейдер 2: Вейдер, часть 2'' *''Звёздные войны. Дарт Вейдер 3: Вейдер, часть 3'' *''Звёздные войны. Дарт Вейдер 4: Вейдер, часть 4'' *''Звёздные войны. Дарт Вейдер 5: Вейдер, часть 5'' *''Звёздные войны 5: Скайуокер наносит удар, часть 5'' *''Звёздные войны 6: Скайуокер наносит удар, часть 6'' *''Звёздные войны. Дарт Вейдер 6: Вейдер, часть 6'' *''Звёздные войны: Лэндо'' *''Звёздные войны: Вторжение'' *''Дорога контрабандистов: Приключения Хана Соло и Чубакки'' *''Линия фронта: Рота «Сумерки»'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront'' *''Звёздные войны. Эпизод V: Империя наносит ответный удар'' *''Империя наносит ответный удар: Итак, ты хочешь быть джедаем?'' *''Движущаяся мишень: Приключения принцессы Леи'' *''Звёздные войны. Эпизод VI: Возвращение джедая'' *''Звёздные войны: Восстание'' *''Return of the Jedi Read-Along Storybook and CD'' *''Спасение из дворца Джаббы'' *''Возвращение джедая: Опасайся мощи Тёмной стороны!'' * *''Отголоски *Звёздные войны: Осколки Империи 1'' }} Источники * * * *''Звёздные войны в 100 сценах'' *''Энциклопедия. Звёздные войны'' *''До пробуждения'' * * * * * Примечания и сноски